


iSuicide

by SayuriRoseKandoit



Category: iCarly
Genre: Cutting, Death, Explicit Language, F/M, One Shot, Suicide, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriRoseKandoit/pseuds/SayuriRoseKandoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie f***ed up. Badly. Why is there a note in the studio? Why is Carly crying? Why is there blood on the floor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	iSuicide

It was raining and Carly, Sam and Freddie had an iCarly rehearsal scheduled for that afternoon. To prepare for the rehearsal, Carly went up to the studio and to make sure that Freddie's equipment was there and the set had what was needed for their 'How to make a Spaghetti Taco' segment. When she looked at Freddie's equipment, she found a note:

 _Carly,_

 _My heart hurts every time I see you. I know that you don't fucking believe what I say. You have no damn idea that you ignore me & everything I have to say, and sadly, you shredded my already bleeding heart. Carly….what have I done to make you hate me so? I know that you will never give me a fucking truthful answer. I know you a little too damn well._

 _When Spencer told me about how you were always with another guy….I always told him to fuck off and to let me hear you say it. I only wanted to repair our friendship. However, since you have so stupidly decided to listen to the RUMORS, I have not been able to tell you that everything you've heard were only rumors._

 _What has made you into this fucking evil and judgmental person? I know that at least 95% of the damage was done by me. All the fucking time I ask myself 'why the fuck did I do that?'. I can never answer myself._

 _Was everything we did together a lie? 'Oh let's fucking mess with Freddie's damn head and when he's really into it….let's crush his little world!' Was our friendship just some trick to make the false reality seem like it was real?_

 _Thank you so fucking much Carly for ruining my life. Hope you die and go to fucking hell._

 _Freddie_

After reading what Freddie had written, all Carly could do was cry. She knew that they nor the iCarly web show would ever be the same again. Across the hall, in the Benson apartment, a boy broken by love lay dead, scarlet blood staining the floor and a razor next to his arm; his mother crying.


End file.
